Lejos de Japón
by Tamashitsumo
Summary: Él un drogadicto, ella una mujer que sobrevive ejerciendo el oficio más antiguo. Cuando la oscuridad te alcanza, es mejor caer acompañado. [KakaHina] Three-shot para mayores de edad. / Finalizado.
1. Kakashi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Di no al plagio

 **Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje ofensivo, uso de drogas, prostitución, sexo explícito, violencia de muchos tipos y cosas por el estilo.

 **Rating M**

Exclusivo para mayores de edad y no apto para personas sensibles.

* * *

 **.**

 **x**

.

 **Lejos de Japón**

.

 **x**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kakashi**

 **.**

Las cosas nunca salen como queremos.

Ese era el pensamiento que rondaba por la mente de Kakashi Hatake en esos momentos. No es que apenas se diera cuenta de que la vida apestaba, eso lo había sabido siempre. No, esos pensamientos llegaron a su mente mientras ajustaba la liga en su brazo y terminaba de preparar la inyección que se iba a colocar en su vena, al mismo tiempo que observaba de reojo cómo un par de tipos se tiraban a una joven de blanca piel y largos cabellos oscuros.

La tenían en cuatro y mientras uno la penetraba con frenesí, el otro mantenía su miembro dentro de su boca, a la vez que jalaba de sus cabellos con poco tacto. Los débiles gemidos de la chica llegaron hasta Kakashi mientras clavaba la aguja en su vena y... 'Flash', una luz lo golpeó y de pronto sintió una enorme tranquilidad que calmó su ansiedad.

Sí que era afortunado de que en esos momentos esos sujetos hubieran decidido cogerse a esa bella mujer de grandes senos en la gran habitación que le pertenecía, pues le estaban dando un espectáculo que intensificaba el placer que ya de por sí sentía.

Kakashi llevaba poco más de dos años viviendo en una gran casa abandonada en las afueras de Tokio, donde él y un grupo de okupas hicieron lo suyo. Tenía muchas habitaciones y kakashi había peleado para tener el derecho de dormir en la enorme habitación principal, aunque si éramos honestos, todo el mundo andaba por donde se le daba la gana, la única diferencia era que en esa habitación estaban escondidas bajo unas tablas en el piso las pocas pertenencias del peligris.

Y así como todos estaban en todos lados de esa enorme casa, como hace un rato cuando de pronto entró por el marco, donde alguna vez hubo una puerta, un sujeto que jalaba de los cabellos a una joven chica. No pudo ver su rostro, pero no hizo un intento por hacerlo porque ni siquiera tenía curiosidad por saber de quienes se trataba, cada quien hacía lo que se le daba la gana en ese lugar. Mientras no hubiera peleas dentro, todo estaba permitido.

Así que escuchó cómo aquel sujeto, que reconocía como uno de los tantos proveedores de droga de esa casa, arrojaba a la mujer sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba pegada en la pared y que seguro tuvo tiempos mejores. La acomodó de forma que la cara de ella pegara contra la pared, sus codos se apoyaran en la mesa y su trasero, apenas disimulado por una mini falda negra, quedara dispuesto para él. Pronto aquel sujeto tomó el largo cabello de ella con una mano y lo hizo a un lado, y comenzó a sacar las prendas una a una, sin un toque de delicadeza. Kakashi vio que abajo de esa pequeña falda negra, no había ropa interior y aquello le causó un poco de excitación, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si había sido eso o sí era la ansiedad que le ocasionaba estar medio día sin drogas y que su reciente inyección aún no combatía.

El conocido ruido de vaivenes se empezó a escuchar por toda la habitación, al parecer él la penetró sin ningún juego previo, pues escuchó el gemido de dolor que escapó de la boca de ella. Después no escuchó nada más que el constante golpeteo de la mesa contra la pared, que al parecer despertó al sujeto que dormía en una esquina de aquella habitación y del que Kakashi no había reparado, creía que era un montón de trapos sucios apilados en ese lugar, aunque tampoco le sorprendió mucho.

— ¿De dónde sacaste a esta belleza? — Preguntó el segundo tipo.

— En la casa okupa del centro, les cayó la policía y dijo que necesitaba dinero. La traje porque acá hacen falta tetas y culos.

El segundo tipo se relamió los labios y miró a la chica.

— Te doy cien yenes por tu culo.

Ella lo miró con ojos inexpresivos y asintió. Entonces el primer hombre sujetó con fuerza sus caderas y aumentó el ritmo hasta que salió de golpe y eyaculó a un lado de ella. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse, el segundo tipo la jaló y la colocó en cuatro en el suelo y comenzó a meter uno, dos dedos por detrás, mientras el primer tipo se recuperaba de su reciente orgasmo y se acercaba con el miembro semi erecto erecto y lo metía en la boca de ella mientras estrujaba los blancos y oscilantes senos de ella.

Kakashi estaba más entretenido organizando las cosas para inyectarse, pero no pudo evitar pensar que, a una chica que vende por cien yenes su culo, debe irle realmente mal. Lástima por ella, que se veían tan joven, le daba un poco de pena que hubiera terminado en ese lugar.

Ahora Kakashi estaba recostado en un viejo sofá observado el espectáculo. Llevó una mano a su miembro, pues los gemidos de esa chica le estaban erizando la piel y seguro podría tener un gran orgasmo, pero se sentía tan bien y tan tranquilo que pensar en mover su mano le daba pereza. Así que solo se acomodó en el sofá y observó cómo empezaban a darle nalgadas hasta que el tipo que le estaba dando por atrás se abrazó a su espalda y se pegó a ella, besando su cuello y dando estocadas fuertes.

Sin duda alguna la estaba lastimando, pues el peligris notó que los gemidos de ella ya no eran de placer, sino de quien intenta aguantar. Pensó en ir y decirles que fueran más gentiles, pero estaba demasiado cómodo ese sillón y seguramente esos tipos no le escucharían.

Finalmente, el segundo tipo salió de ella, haciendo que cayera de sentón y se quejara débilmente, entonces sujetó su miembro y eyaculó en sus largas y blancas piernas. El primer tipo no perdió el tiempo y también dejó salir su semen sobre ella.

— Nada mal la puta que trajiste.

— Le irá mejor aquí que en el centro, allá ni le pagaban... — Dijo mientras tiraba en el suelo un par de billetes. — Vamos por mercancía — Y el otro hombre asintió, tirando un billete de cien yenes y marchando de la habitación.

Kakashi suspiró de alivio al ver que se iban, por fin tendría un poco de silencio en aquel lugar, pero entonces vio tirada en el suelo a la joven de cabellos oscuros y despeinados.

— Hay papel en el cajón de la mesa — Kakashi señaló la mesa donde la habían recargado, cuando notó que ella intentaba limpiarse el semen con un trapo sucio que estaba a su lado.

Ella no respondió pero se digirió al sitio indicado y encontró el papel. Procedió a limpiarse y a recoger su ropa, se colocó un sostén negro, una blusa de tirantes azul y su minifalda negra. Cuando terminó de vestirse, recogió el dinero tirado, lo guardó en su sostén y se quedó parada viendo a la nada.

— ¿Te vas a quedar en este lugar?

— No lo sé.

— Bueno, mientras lo piensas podrías sentarte conmigo — Ella lo miró por primera vez y fue entonces que el rostro de ella se le hizo conocido, pero no sabía de dónde.

— Solo si tiene dinero.

— No requiero de tus servicios, solo lo digo por si no quieres que nadie te vea y te cojan de nuevo tan pronto. — Se alzó de hombros — Aunque es cierto que no tengo dinero, todo me lo acabé en esto — Y señaló las jeringas que estaban a su lado, aunque una ya estaba usada.

Notó que ella suspiró y se sentaba a su lado en el sillón. Se quedaron en silencio, pero a pesar de que él se sentía somnoliento y liviano, no podía dormir. Odiaba no poder dormir cuando se inyectaba. Toda la gente que conocía y se inyectaba heroína, se quedaba dormida luego de un rato, pero él no, y eso le frustraba.

— ¿Usted es Hatake-san? — Escuchó que preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Quién es Hatake-san? — Preguntó él mientras cerraba los ojos. Se la vivía en aquel lugar para no ser encontrado por su pasado. Si tan solo fuera un poco más valiente hubiera terminado con sus demonios él mismo hace mucho tiempo, tal como su padre. Pero no, era un cobarde y prefería matarse poco a poco con drogas que le permitían sentirse en paz por lo menos mientras duraban.

— Era un profesor de la preparatoria — Respondió con su melodiosa voz. — Hace frío aquí.

— No soporto el calor, por eso elegí este lugar. — Miró las ventanas y al estar corridas las gruesas cortinas, se preguntó qué hora sería. La habitación solo estaba iluminaba por dos lámparas.

Volvieron a sumirse en silencio.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó él cuando notó que ella empezaba a cabecear. Si él no podía dormir, ella tampoco lo haría.

— Hinata — Su voz tembló un poco al decirlo — Hace tiempo que nadie lo preguntaba.

Él no estaba siendo amable, al contrario. Debería dejárselo claro.

— No es un nombre común entre prostitutas.

Ella lo miró un poco sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño.

— Es mi nombre real — Desvió la vista y aquello hizo sonreír a Kakashi.

— ¿Usas tu nombre real con los clientes?

— Usted no es un cliente, dijo que no tiene dinero.

— No tengo dinero, pero puedo pagarte con un poco de paz líquida. — Señaló una jeringa que aún no utilizaba. — Bueno, solo un par de mililitros, esto me debe durar hasta mañana, aunque no tengo la menor idea de qué hora es...

Ella miró la jeringa y asintió.

— ¿Qué quiere qué haga? — Kakashi puso darse cuenta de que el ánimo de ella decaía al decir esas palabras.

— No tengo ganas de moverme, ¿Podrías ayudarme a dormir? Tal vez podría usarte como almohada... — Meditó más para sí mismo que para ella, sus senos se veían grandes y suaves.

En cambio, ella se sonrojó levemente.

— ¿Solo quiere eso? — Preguntó con un poco de duda, debido a eso, él se dio cuenta de que esa chica aún tenía un dejo de esperanzadora inocencia dentro de sí, sintiendo de manera inoportuna, un estremecimiento.

— Yo no necesito pagar para estar con una mujer, eso solo lo hacen los que no son capaces de seducir a una. Así que sí, solo quiero eso. — Él vio como sus ojos perlados mostraron un extraño brillo y al mismo tiempo le estiraba los brazos. — ¿Qué?

— Lo ayudaré a dormir — Jaló con delicadeza el brazo de él, quien no opuso resistencia y sintió como su cabeza se acomodaba en los suaves senos de ella.

— Eres una almohada realmente suave — Murmuró él mientras sentía leves caricias en su cabello. Pero si aquello no fuera suficientemente relajante, ella comenzó a tararear algo, quizás alguna canción, Kakashi no estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para saberlo.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía... querido, sí, esa era la palabra. Fue extraño que en brazos de una mujer así, sintiera tanta tranquilidad.

— ¿Te gusta la vida que llevas? — Preguntó él al borde de la inconsciencia, tal vez estaba más cansado de lo que imaginaba.

— No, pero es mejor que volver a mi vida anterior. Por lo menos ahora decido a donde voy y si quiero hacerlo.

— Eres muy joven, aún puedes comenzar de nuevo...

Y eso fue lo último que dijeron. Kakashi se quedó completamente dormido.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, una respiración ajena a la suya lo desubicó por unos momentos, no recordaba haberse tirado a alguna mujer. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de la chica que había llegado hace poco a la casa del okupa.

El efecto de la heroína ya se había pasado, por lo que sentía un punzante dolor de cabeza y un poco de dolor muscular por la posición en la que había dormido por horas. ¿Horas? Nunca había dormido tanto tiempo desde que llegó a ese lugar.

Se sentó y se alejó de la chica, quien semi sentada, continuaba durmiendo en el sofá que compartieron. Kakashi la acomodó para acostarla completamente y que no resultara tan adolorida como él. Fue así que pudo contemplarla con mayor detalle. Tenía largas pestañas y una nariz pequeña, sus labios rosados tenían una cicatriz de que en algún momento estuvieron heridos y un par de grandes ojeras adornaban sus ojos. Su apariencia le decía que probablemente esa chica era menor de edad, lo cual sería un grave problema si llegaba a entrar la policía, así que decidió pedirle que se fuera cuando despertara.

Se sentó en el suelo y recargó su frente contra sus rodillas. Se sentía estúpido en esos momentos por haber disfrutado del espectáculo que hicieron esos dos idiotas al cogerse a esa niña. Tal vez las drogas le estaban pasando factura y sus neuronas estaban muriendo. Desde donde estaba la observó dormir y se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo enojo. ¿Qué diablos lleva a una joven así a prostituirse y vivir entre bandoleros y vagos? Parecía hacerlo por voluntad propia.

Seguramente con un poco de descanso, comida, una muda de ropa decente y un baño, podría volver a la civilización, pedir una beca o algo para estudiar o trabajar en algo menos peligroso. Bueno, era inútil preocuparse, no la conocía y su vida ya era una mierda como para meterse en la de otros.

Buscó a tientas su celular, hasta que encontró su roída sudadera y metió la mano en el bolsillo en busca del aparato. La luz de la pantalla le molestó, así que la bajó al mínimo y buscó si había algún mensaje de su dealer o algún trabajo. No, nadie lo buscaba ni nadie lo necesitaba... como siempre. Así que bloqueó el aparato y sopesó la posibilidad de inyectarse otra vez.

¿Cómo había pasado de ser un reconocido escritor a vivir entre lo más bajo de la sociedad? Miraba el largo cabello oscuro de la chica y de pronto un nombre vino a su mente. Hyuuga. Tomó el celular y tecleó 'Hinata Hyuuga' encontrándose con algo inesperado. Las noticias decían que era hija de uno de los dueños más exitosos de Japón, pero que había muerto en un accidente de avión unos días después de contraer matrimonio con uno de los socios de su padre al cumplir 18 años. ¿Se trataría de la misma chica que estudiaba en el colegio de Tokio donde dio clases?

Recordaba a la chica de la pantalla de su celular, la que asistía a la preparatoria donde él daba clases. Nunca fue su alumna, pero la recordaba por el concurso de oratoria donde él fue parte del jurado y ella había ganado el primer lugar por decisión unánime. No recordaba en qué curso iba ella, pero siempre estaba rodeada por un montón de personas, ahora sabía que era por su familia adinerada. Cuando la vio en el concurso no pudo negar que era bonita e inteligente y que tenía talento para escribir, pero al parecer había muerto hace un par de años según la nota del periódico digital.

Se puso de pie y con cuidado se acercó a la chica, retiró el cabello de su rostro y comparó. No cabía duda, eran la misma persona, solo que la chica de la fotografía sonreía tímidamente mientras un encantador sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, en cambio la chica que dormía en el sofá se veía demacrada, ojerosa y pálida, demasiado delgada... ¿Por qué ahora vivía prostituyéndose?

Si tenía 18 años cuando "murió", ahora debía tener 20, eso le quitaba el pendiente de ser arrestados por abuso de menores. Seguramente había una larga historia detrás de aquella chica, pero... ¿Quién era él para juzgarla cuando cargaba con sus propios demonios? Él no era un caballero de blanca armadura y mucho menos iba a rescatar a otra persona sino podía salvarse así mismo.

Levantó su sudadera y la colocó sobre el frío cuerpo de ella y regresó a sentarse contra la pared. Soltó una ligera maldición al notar que se había acabado el poco crédito que le había metido a su celular con la búsqueda del nombre de esa chica. Arrojó el aparato a un lado y miró el techo. Hace cuatro años que abandonó su vida como el cobarde que era, huyendo y dejando que lo despojaran de todo lo que amaba.

Tal vez todo comenzó cuando nació y surgió la primera prueba de que no estaba destinado a ser feliz, pues su madre murió dando a luz. Su padre solía decirle que su vida era valiosa porque llevaba consigo la vida de su madre, pero más que una bendición, Kakashi lo consideraba una carga, pues vivir por otra persona le causaba ansiedad, se preguntaba cada día si hacía lo correcto, ¿Si se portaba mal lo vería su madre? ¿Nunca estaba realmente solo? Esas eran sus preocupaciones de niño.

Conforme fue creciendo, fue olvidándose de esos miedos, aunque de una forma eso marcó su temperamento, que siempre fue cauto, silencioso y observador. En la escuela le iba bien, era el alumno preferido de los profesores, tanto las letras como los números le gustaban y las aprendía bien. Quería ser empresario, como su padre, y así ser tan genial como él. Pero un día, los bancos se derrumbaron, la economía se estancó y una crisis hizo que muchas empresas cayeran en la bancarrota. Una de ellas fue la de su padre, quien sobrellevaba el dolor de haber perdido a su esposa con su trabajo, y al sentir que había perdido lo que tardó toda una vida en construir, se suicidó. Olvidando que tenía un hijo, el que lloró solo la noche en que lo encontró sin vida en el garage de su casa.

A sus 9 años, Kakashi fue ingresado al orfanatorio de la ciudad, donde, siguiendo sus infantiles costumbres, se dedicó a estudiar y a ser el chico más brillante del lugar. Debía ser el mejor, debía estar siempre dos pasos adelante de todos para así nunca perder, para no terminar como su padre.

Ahí conoció a Obito y Rin, un par de huérfanos que llevaban en ese lugar toda su vida y que al conocer a Kakashi, no quisieron despegarse de él; Rin porque se enamoró del misterioso chico de cabellos plata, y Obito, porque Kakashi le caía bien y creía que, si se juntaba con él, también se volvería un genio.

Así pasaron dos años en el orfanatorio, Kakashi dejando a esos dos entrar a su corazón, hasta que un día de adopción, llegó una pareja y le preguntaron que si quería ir con ellos. Se trataba de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, una pareja joven recién casada que no podía tener hijos.

Los niños se asustaron, pues no querían separarse y Minato se conmovió ante ese gesto de hermandad entre ellos. La pareja Namikaze adoptó a los tres, y un par de meses después, los tres niños vivían en la mansión de sus nuevos padres, quienes tenían dinero pues eran un par de famosos abogados. Cuando tenían 14 años, Kushina anunció que por fin había quedado embarazada y todos en esa casa se alegraron. Obito seguía perdidamente enamorado de Rin, pero consiguió mejorar sus notas en la escuela, Rin se interesó por el oficio de sus padres adoptivos y solía ayudarlos en el despacho una vez que el embarazo de Kushina avanzó y Kakashi se ganó una beca de excelencia para ir a estudiar el nivel medio superior en Inglaterra.

Las cosas iban muy bien en el hogar y si le preguntaran hoy en día, él diría que esa fue la época más feliz de su vida. Seguía siendo parco en su modo de dirigirse a todos, pero los quería y los cuidaba. Le dolió irse a Inglaterra, pero Minato le aseguró que era lo mejor, que ahí podría especializarse en las letras que tanto le gustaban y que toda la familia lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos. Y se fue con una sonrisa, prometiendo a su padre adoptivo que se sería un famoso escritor cuando volviera.

Cuando llevaba dos años en Brístol una llamada a las tres de la madrugada le agrió de nuevo la vida. Era Rin y decía que Minato y Kushina habían muerto víctimas de un sujeto al que enviaron a la cárcel hace unos años por matar a su vecino. Que Naruto, siendo el bebé que era, había sido llevado por el padre de Minayo, Jiraiya-sama, y que ella y Obito venderían la casa para comprar una más chica y poder vivir más cerca de la ciudad donde buscarían empleo para seguir pagando sus estudios.

La impotencia de estar hasta el otro lado del mundo y no haber estado para sus hermanos y para sus padres adoptivos lo sumió en la depresión total. Quería ir y abrazarlos, pero perdería la beca y no podría cumplir con la promesa que le hizo al rubio: ser un escritor famoso. Así que se desde sus 16 años se perdió entre las hojas de los libros y se dedicó a trabajar como ayudante en algunas editoriales, para ganar dinero y ayudar a sus hermanos.

Se quedó en Inglaterra a estudiar letras en la Universidad de Oxford, de nuevo becado, y así fue como se quedó en ese país por diez años, en los cuales comenzó a escribir lo que sería su obra maestra al mismo tiempo que publicaba pequeños cuentos, algunos relatos y un par de novelas que dieron la vuelta al mundo, anunciando que una joven promesa estaba surgiendo en los muros de Oxford.

Regresó a Japón a los 25 años, aunque tal vez, de haber sabido lo que iba a pasar, se hubiera quedado en Europa, donde por lo menos, en vez de hundirse en la podredumbre, se hubiera quedado entre libros y velas. Rin lo recogió en el aeropuerto, y lo invitó a quedarse en su departamento, el cual acababa de comprar para estar cerca del despacho de abogados, el lugar donde trabajaba.

No vio a Obito, hasta un par de meses después, pues su trabajo como maestro de prescolar no le dejaba mucho tiempo. Todo iba tranquilo, hasta el día en que Rin le declaró sus sentimientos. Kakashi siempre lo supo, pero también era consciente del amor que su mejor amigo sentía por ella, así que la rechazó, argumentando que había dejado en Inglaterra a su amada y que no quería una nueva relación pronto.

Fue así que por primera vez Obito gozó de la completa atención de la castaña y sin demora, le propuso matrimonio, a lo que ella aceptó más por despecho que por real amor. Kakashi no quiso decirle nada de eso a su amigo, suponía que, si él se iba de nuevo, las cosas podrían mejorar para esos dos, así que pensó en irse el día después de la boda.

Un par de semanas antes de la boda, Kakashi rentó una casa pequeña en las afueras de la ciudad para ya no estar cerca de Rin, así que se sorprendió al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta, pues no esperaba visitas. Se trataba de Obito quien llevaba un montón de cervezas diciendo que esa noche quería pasar su despedida de soltero hablando y poniéndose al día con su mejor amigo. Charlaron todo el día y fue que Kakashi supo que Naruto, el hijo de sus padres adoptivos, estaba creciendo fuerte y feliz con sus abuelos Jiraiya y Tsunade, que era idéntico a Minato pero que tenía el carácter impulsivo de Kushina. Se sorprendió sintiendo nostalgia y ganas de conocer al niño, así que se prometió buscar la oportunidad para relacionarse con él.

Pronto fue turno de contarle a Obito las cosas que vivió en Inglaterra y que no puso decir a través de cartas y el teléfono. Le dio una copia del libro que llevaba diez años escribiendo para que le diera su opinión, aunque él mismo pensaba que le faltaban 10 años más para poder terminarlo. Obito muy feliz por la confianza que Kakashi depositaba en él, le juró leer su obra maestra y decirle sinceramente lo que opinaba el día de la boda. Ese fue su tercer o cuarto error, pero siendo honestos Kakashi ya había perdido la cuenta siempre que pensaba en eso, rodeado de humo de marihuana y el efecto de las metanfetaminas.

El día antes de la boda, Kakashi recibió una llamada de parte de Rin, quien resultó completamente ebria en su despedida de soltera y no quería que Obito la viera así. Así que fue al bar que ella le indicó, pero una vez ahí, ella lo besó y le pidió estar juntos cuando menos esa única vez antes de que ella se casara y él se fuera para siempre. El peligris se negó y ella muy molesta, sacó un cigarrillo mientras le gritaba que se fuera, él decidió darle su espacio y justo cuando se dirigía a la salida, el lugar explotó, golpeándolo contra un automóvil y perdiendo la consciencia por unos minutos. El resultado del peritaje policial: una fuga de gas. Seis personas perdieron la vida, entre ellos Rin, mientras 20 salieron muy heridas, entre ellos Kakashi.

Un acceso de tos por parte de la chica que dormía en el sillón lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer estaba enfermando en ese lugar tan frío. Así que Kakashi jaló una vieja manta y la tapó de nuevo.

Sonrió amargamente. Un maldito segundo cambió su vida para siempre. Obito lo culpó. Kakashi sin saber precisamente de qué se disculpaba, se tiró a los pies de Obito, recibiendo una mirada de Odio que le indicaba que estaba muerto para él. Todas y cada una de las personas que había amado estaban muertas. Su padre, Minato, Kushina y Rin. Obito estaba en shock y entendía que lo culpara, le iba a dar tiempo, y cuando se tranquilizara, le explicaría qué estaba haciendo con Rin en un bar a media noche el día antes de su boda y con el cuello lleno del labial de ella.

Se marchó a viajar por el mundo, plasmando sus sentimientos tristes en bellas obras rodeadas de melancolía y añoranza por un pasado perfecto. Se volvió un escritor reconocido, a sus 28 años tenía contratos con las editoriales más grandes y prestigiosas, salía en televisión y las universidades se peleaban para invitarlo a dar charlas en sus aulas. Un día recibió una invitación para ser profesor en la prestigiosa preparatoria de Konoha, en la cual sabía que estudiaba cierto rubio, así que pudiendo elegir cualquier escuela del mundo, eligió la que estaba en su natal Tokio para conocer al hijo de su padre adoptivo.

Así pasó el primer año que el chico iba a estar en esa escuela, nunca le dijo quién era, pero se aseguró de protegerlo y guiarlo. Se sintió orgulloso cuando lo oyó decir que iba a estudiar periodismo pero que se iba a especializar en letras, tal como Hatake-sensei. Fue en esos tiempos que conoció a la brillante Hinata Hyuuga y la escuchó declamar con voz firme y melodiosa ¿Serían la misma persona la señorita oradora y la chica sin ropa interior que dormía en su viejo sofá?

El día de su cumpleaños 31, todo se acabó. La obra que tanto tiempo le costó hacer, había sido publicada bajo el nombre de Obito Uchiha, quien no conforme con eso, lo demandó por plagio y se adjudicó la autoría de algunos libros suyos... ¿Cómo lo hizo? La noche de la muerte de Rin, cuando Kakashi estaba en el hospital descansando, Obito entró a su casa y copió en una memoria portátil sus borradores y se robó otros que estaban en papel. Kakashi no se dio cuenta hasta el momento en que Obito entró con ellos al juzgado.

Las pruebas no estaban a su favor y al verse acorralado, bajó la cabeza y aceptó los cargos. Rogaba que esa venganza le diera paz a su amigo, suponía que perder su carrera era un precio bajo comparado con la muerte de Rin. Así fue como lo perdió todo, llevaba cuatro años sin tocar un solo lápiz, las deudas y las demandas le dejaron en la calle e hizo lo que sus demonios le demandaban: huir y esconderse.

En ese peregrinaje en la calle terminó juntándose con vagabundos y gente a la que la vida los había pateado también. Ahí lo importante no era cuanto sabías, sino con quien te juntabas y qué tan fuerte pegabas. Ahora se ganaba la vida en peleas clandestinas, entrenaba a muchachos para que fueran a pelear y él se quedaba con un porcentaje de las apuestas que se daban una o dos veces a la semana. El resto de los días se la pasaba en esa fría habitación drogándose y esperando que la siguiente dosis lo matara.

Así que, si alguien le preguntaba a él, diría que todo estuvo marcado desde que nació y mató a su madre, teniendo que cargar con la vida de ella y la propia. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontró una pastilla. Ya había pensado demasiado, y si no podía dormir más, se iba a noquear con medicamentos, haciendo la última nota mental de preguntar a esa niña si conocía al joven rubio en el que algunas veces pensaba.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Bien, debido a mis múltiples longfics, me fue imposible siquiera plantearme hacer esta historia algo más larga. Pero no quería quedarme con las ganas de escribir esto. Quedó un poco largo, así que lo dividí en tres partes. Ya vimos la historia de Kakashi, y deje en segundo lugar la historia de Hinata porque está más fuerte y violenta que la de Kakashi, así que si no les gustó el primer capítulo, recomiendo no avanzar.

Traté de apegarme al canon, pero al final de cuentas los personajes terminaron con una especie de personalidad "What if...", así que puse el cómo podrían comportarse de acuerdo a sus personalidades y a sus difíciles vivencias, ojalá no les moleste y les haya gustado el resultado de este experimento.

Es un poco cruel pero es lo que quería escribir. Tienen 15 años de diferencia y en el próximo capítulo explicaré la línea de tiempo en las notas finales, por si me queda muy enredada la historia de Hinata.

A las malas aprendí que no debo publicar sin terminar, así que sí, el fic ya está escrito, así que no tardará la siguiente actualización. Este es mi fic número 16 publicado, me encanta que ese número vaya creciendo poco a poco.

Agradezco a todos los que hayan leído y los invito a dejar sus dudas y comentarios, ¿Será la misma Hinata que recuerda? Y si es así, ¿Por qué vive de ese modo ella? ¿Qué hay detrás?

 **Y por cierto, pueden opinar sobre si quieren final feliz o triste, eso aún está pendiente y será por votación general.**

.

Los invito a seguirme en mi página de facebook **Tamashitsumo** , donde aviso mis actualizaciones, nuevos proyectos, ideas y comparto cosas de todo tipo. También podemos estar en contacto de manera más directa.

Sábado 5 de agosto del 2017


	2. Hinata

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo tomo prestados los personajes del manga sin fines de lucro. Di no al plagio.

 **Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje ofensivo, uso de drogas, prostitución, sexo explícito, violencia y cosas por el estilo.

 **Rating M** , para mayores de edad y no apto para personas sensibles.

 **Tienen hasta el jueves para votar si desean final feliz o triste.**

* * *

 **.**

 **x**

.

 **Lejos de Japón**

.

 **x**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hinata**

 **.**

Un poco de frío en la espalda la hizo reaccionar y al abrir los ojos se asustó por unos momentos al no reconocer el sitio donde estaba. Por más que llevara casi dos años despertando en lugares extraños no conseguía acostumbrarse. Se movió para jalar la manta que la cubría y un punzante dolor en su trasero la paralizó. Las memorias comenzaron a llegar una a una. Al medio día había estado fumando con un par de chicas en la casa okupa del centro de la ciudad, cuando una redada de policías llegó buscando detener a algunos vendedores de droga. Por suerte consiguió escapar junto a un grupo de personas, y una vez estuvieron en un lote baldío, un sujeto se le acercó y le ofreció un sitio donde quedarse siempre que le diera una muestra de su trabajo. Había perdido sus pocas pertenencias en un robo y la casa donde vivía estaba rodeada de policías, así que no lo pensó mucho y aceptó.

— Vamos en mi carro, pero tengo una condición — Dijo el sujeto mientras hacia una seña a dos amigos de que se subieran también al carro. — En mi auto, las mujeres no usan bragas. — Sonreía mientras miraba su minifalda negra.

Como muchas veces anteriores, la peliazul no pensó e hizo lo que le decían, entonces aquel sujeto le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

Ella y dos personas que había visto en la casa de okupas del centro iban dentro de la camioneta de vidrios polarizados con música a todo volumen.

— ¿Cuando llega el nuevo cargamento, jefe? — Preguntó uno de los tipos de atrás.

— Yo les aviso, solo tienen que estar listos para hoy en la noche, les tengo un trabajo. — Dijo sin despegar la vista del camino, pero entonces su mano derecha soltó la palanca de velocidades para alcanzar una de las blancas piernas de la chica. — Abre las piernas — Ella obedeció mientras desvió su vista hacía la ventana y él comenzó a acariciar su intimidad.

— Le dicen el ángel de la lujuria, era la puta más solicitada. — Dijo uno de los tipos de atrás mientras metía la mano en su sostén y comenzaba a acariciar uno de sus pechos.

— ¿Saben tus padres qué ahora te pasas los días con el trasero al aire? — Alguno de los tipos de atrás le dijo, pero ella continuó sumida en su mutismo habitual, no es como que en su profesión le pidieran que hablara mucho.

— Vamos a hacer una parada primero, irán por comida y unas cajas de cigarrillos — Ordenó el que conducía mientras sacaba su mano de la entrepierna de la chica y cambiaba las velocidades para estacionarse.

Los dos tipos se bajaron y el que conducía puso seguro a las puertas.

— Vamos, es hora de mi muestra gratis. — Ella asintió y entonces él abrió el cierre de su pantalón y mostró un miembro semi erecto. — Rápido, no tengo todo el día. — Ella lo tomó con su mano derecha y comenzó a sacudirlo, esperando que eso fuera todo lo que ese tipo quisiera, pero cuando estuvo duro como roca, la jaló del brazo y la sentó en sus piernas, de manera que pudo tener acceso a sus senos y lamerlos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una vez estuvo satisfecho, la abrazó para cargarla y poner su trasero desnudo sobre el volante, pues la minifalda se había subido.

— Siéntate y sé una buena niña — Ella se quitó del volante, y mientras intentaba bajar la corta falda, se empaló así misma, colocando sus rodillas a ambos lados de las piernas de aquel tipo. Comenzó a subir y bajar, mientras él subía su blusa de tirantes azul y su sostén, para así empezar a ser golpeado por sus senos. Más pronto que nada regresaron los otros dos tipos, quien al verla montada y con los pechos saltando, no perdieron el tiempo en hacerse una paja mientras observaban pegados en los vidrios desde afuera.

— Te cobro si te vienes adentro — Fue lo único que salió de los labios de ella, a lo que el tipo gruñó y le dio una fuerte nalgada que dejó una marca roja en la zona.

Unos minutos después la aventó y eyaculó ensuciando sus manos. Cuando se pasó la oleada de placer, quitó el seguro de las puertas y emprendieron el viaje de nuevo. Y fue así como llegó a la casa de los okupas del sur, donde la subieron al segundo piso y le dijo al tipo que debía pagar si quería volver a meterla. Mientras él y otro sujeto la tocaban y hacían lo que querían con ella, observó que había otro hombre en la habitación. Su cabello plateado se le hizo conocido, pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones para ponerse a rememorar, probablemente lo había visto en algún lugar de mala muerte.

Cuando por fin se fueron esos sujetos y el peliplateado la invitó a sentarse, pensó que ese hombre se parecía a Hatake-sensei, su escritor favorito y que dio clases por un año en su preparatoria. Pero cuando se lo preguntó él respondió qué quién era ese sujeto y se sintió tonta. Por supuesto que Hatake-san estaría en algún lado del mundo, escribiendo una nueva obra o haciendo el amor con poesía.

Ella no creía en las cosas que decían en las noticias sobre él, ella lo había escuchado hablar y cualquier persona con dos neuronas sabría que él realmente escribió sus obras. "Pero se declaró culpable" le decían sus amigas, pero Hinata no las escuchaba, ella no perdía la fe en su escritor favorito.

Él había sido su inspiración en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. De pequeña su madre le contaba los cuentos que él escribió, y al crecer los usaba para perfeccionar su lectura, así fue como se convirtieron en sus favoritos. Siempre se identificó con el toque de melancolía que había en sus personajes, y en las noches, cuando su padre la azotaba o le decía lo inútil que era, se refugiaba bajo sus sábanas con una lámpara y sus libros.

Hinata siempre intentó ganarse el cariño y respeto de su padre, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de que nunca tuvo oportunidad para hacerlo. Cuando tenía cinco años, su madre quedó embarazada, pero murió por una complicación junto al bebé. De esa manera fue que se quedó sola con su padre en la fría mansión Hyuuga. Su familia tenía una larga tradición de ser especialistas en artes marciales, en particular en un estilo de pelea llamado Juuken.

Aprendió y fue a torneos donde siempre sobresalió, pero su padre solo asistió a uno y fue precisamente en el que se iba a disputar el primer lugar contra su primo Neji Hyuuga. Entre los nervios y una pequeña lesión de las preliminares, ella perdió y su padre le prohibió seguir manchando el honor de la familia practicando el Juuken.

Entonces decidió que sería una digna heredera y se aplicó en la escuela. No era muy inteligente, pero era perseverante y eso la ayudó a ser la mejor de su clase y de la escuela. Si le preguntaban a ella, diría que quería estudiar literatura, quería escribir de forma tan bella como Kakashi Hatake, su amor platónico, y estudiar lado a lado con Naruto Uzumaki, el chico del que estaba enamorada y que habían estado en las mismas escuelas desde preescolar. Naruto escribía buenos artículos periodísticos, pero su poca disciplina le metía en problemas a cada rato. Pero eso cambió con la llegada de Hatake-sensei.

Durante la primera semana de clases, ella estaba con sus amigas cuando se enteró de que su escritor favorito iba a dar clases de literatura en su escuela, casi se murió de la emoción, pero al momento de meter las materias que cursaría, su padre eligió por ella las materias que la prepararían para una carrera en administración de empresas. Ella no se quejó, al contrario, pensó que su padre por fin la estaba aceptando como su heredera y se propuso ser la mejor, aunque no podía evitar sentir tristeza por no tomar clase con Hatake-sensei.

Un día, durante su clase de álgebra, observó desde su lugar que un profesor estaba regañando a Naruto en el patio y él se quedaba muy triste. Sintió su corazón oprimirse y en cuanto sonó la campana del receso, corrió hacía él, dispuesta a darle ánimos y decirle que no estuviera triste, cuando de pronto vio que Hatake-sensei llegaba hasta el rubio y lo invitaba a sentarse en una jardinera.

Ella los siguió sigilosamente y escuchó como el peligris lo animaba, le decía que necesitaba encontrar un equilibrio en su vida y que si quería ser una gran periodista, que debía pulir su estilo de escritura y que él lo podía ayudar si quería. Aquello conmovió a la chica y sintió aún más admiración por su escritor favorito, quien resultó ser un ser humano amable y cálido. Pocas personas trataban bien al rubio por ser tan hiperactivo, pero Kakashi Hatake lo trataba casi como a un hijo y eso le atrajo más a Hinata.

Unas semanas después, ella supo de un concurso de declamación donde Hatake-sensei estaría en el jurado y decidió que quería sobresalir para que él la viera. Los textos debían de ser originales, así que pasó dos meses escribiendo su discurso, el cual hablaría de la belleza de las palabras, de los sentimientos que nombran y que, por ende, les dan existencia. Entre clases de lógica, inglés, matemáticas, física y economía global escribía y se resistía a dejarse llevar por el frío del mundo de los negocios.

Cuando llegó el gran día, Naruto llegó hasta ella y le deseó suerte, la abrazó y le dijo que la admiraba mucho. En cambio, ella le dijo que le gustaba y para su sorpresa, él se sonrojó y dijo que ella también le gustaba, que le gustaría invitarla a salir. Fue entonces, que, con fuego en el corazón, subió al estrado y recitó con la voz más fuerte y clara que hubiera utilizado en toda su vida el texto que escribió, inspirada por su autor favorito.

Ganó y fue felicitada por todos, hasta por Hatake-sensei, quien le dio una breve palmada en la espalda y le dijo que tenía lo necesario para ser una gran escritora. Ahora miraba dormir sobre sus pechos al hombre peligris de rostro cubierto por una máscara negra y se dio cuenta de que hubiera preferido morir ese día, por lo menos hubiera muerto sin conocer los horrores de los que son capaces las personas.

Cuando pasaron al segundo año, Hatake-sensei dejó de dar clases porque empezaron sus problemas legales, pero ahora todo el mundo respetaba a Naruto, pues con ayuda del peligris mejoró su rendimiento y demostró a todos que no era un idiota sin remedio. Hinata y él comenzaron a salir, tuvieron un amor secreto e inocente.

Finalmente, cuando terminó su último año de la preparatoria, el día de su cumpleaños número 18, cuando por fin su padre regresó de un largo viaje de negocios, le mostró el bello trofeo de cristal que ganó en un concurso estatal de poesía y le dijo que había sacado la nota más alta de su generación, que se iba a graduar con honores y que la habían aceptado en Harvard en la carrera de administración de empresas.

Ahora que el tiempo había pasado, se preguntaba cuál de todas las cosas que dijo esa noche fueron las que invitaron a su padre a golpearla. ¿Habrá sido cuando le dijo que sería una digna heredera suya? ¿Qué haría prosperar la empresa cuando él decidiera retirarse? ¿Qué estaba saliendo con Naruto Uzumaki, nieto de uno de sus socios? ¿O cuando le preguntó que si estaba orgulloso de ella? En ese momento todo se rompió. La fría templanza con la que su padre se mostraba siempre se esfumaron.

Aún recordaba a su padre caminando lentamente hacía ella, e inocentemente pensó que la iba a abrazar, así que justo cuando llegó a su lado, con felicidad cerró los ojos, pero solo pudo sentir cuando él tomó el trofeo y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Entonces cuando ella lo miró cuando él la sujetó del cabello y la abofeteó. La llevó a tirones del cabello hasta la habitación de él, cerró la puerta y con uno de sus cinturones comenzó a golpearla y a marcar cada zona de su piel.

— Jamás podré estar orgulloso de alguien como tú — Azotó sus piernas desnudas, pues vestía su falda escolar y su camisa blanca de mangas cortas. — Debiste nacer hombre... ¿Qué honor hay en heredar mi empresa familiar a una mujer? Una mujer nunca pondrá sus manos sobre el patrimonio Hyuuga.

— Para, por favor... — Sollozaba ella mientras intentaba protegerse en vano.

— Ni siquiera conseguiste el campeonato de Juuken cuando era lo único en lo que eras medianamente decente, eres un total fracaso... ¿Traes un trofeo de poesía? Es vergonzoso saber que llevas mi sangre en tus venas. — Con una mano la jaló de la ropa y le abrió la camisa haciendo que los botones saltaran en todas direcciones. — Tienes el cuerpo de una ramera, no sé cómo llegaste a pensar que podrías heredar la empresa familiar. — Ella intentó cubrir su desnudez y entre lágrimas suplicó que detuviera sus golpes. Perdió la noción del tiempo y entonces perdió la consciencia.

Cuando despertó, estaba en una habitación oscura y estaba acostada en una cama que no era la suya, fue la primera de muchas veces en que despertó en un lugar que no reconocía, con ropa que no era suya. En una esquina, estaba sentado su padre y éste se levantó al verla despierta. Le estiró un teléfono celular que ella reconoció como el suyo. Entre temblores, se alejó lo más posible, ahora le tenía pánico a su padre.

— Llama al joven Uzumaki y dile que no quieres volver a verlo nunca más.

— ¿P-por... q-que?

— Creo que sí hay una manera de que pueda estar orgulloso de ti — Respondió su padre mientras avanzaba a la puerta y la abría, entonces entró un hombre mayor. — Él es mi amigo Danzo, uno de los mayores socios de la empresa. — Ella nunca en su vida lo había visto, sintió que estaba en peligro. — Te desposarás con él. Entonces la empresa será un negocio completamente familiar, Neji la heredará y Danzo y tú lo apoyarán. Se casarán hoy mismo y te irás con él a vivir.

Ella se quedó sorprendida.

— ¿No iré a mi graduación? — Fue lo primero que vino a su mente, Naruto la había invitado a ir a comer y tenían miles de planes.

— No soy muy exigente, creo que eres justo lo que buscaba — Dijo Danzo y se relamió los labios.

— Padre... por favor... no quiero casarme.

— Dijiste que querías que estuviera orgulloso de ti, qué harías prosperar la empresa... entonces comienza con esto.

— Seré un buen esposo, casi nunca estoy en casa y te trataré bien — Hinata no lo pudo ver con claridad, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y sujetó su cabeza, la cual comenzó a dolerle.

— Toma, esto te ayudará — Danzo le acercó una pastilla blanca, que ella tomó con inocencia.

— Llama a Uzumaki. — Ordenó su padre de inmediato.

Ella negó, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy liviana, demasiado.

— ¿Por qué le hace efecto tan rápido? — Escuchó que preguntaba Danzo.

— No ha comido nada, por eso — Su padre se hartó y arrojó el teléfono hacía la chica. — Llama a Uzumaki o te azotaré de nuevo.

Más confundida que consciente, tomó el teléfono y tocó el nombre de su amado rubio.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — Preguntó ella, sentía como si la cama se moviera, como si la habitación girara.

— Nee hinata-chan, ¿Uso la corbata naranja o azul para mañana?

— No iré mañana — Dijo y más lágrimas salieron de sus perlados ojos. — Y creo que no podré verte de nuevo, lo siento.

— ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué lloras?

Pero Hiashi quitó el aparato a la chica y cortó la llamada.

— Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Encárgate de todo como está planeado.

Hinata quiso ver a su padre, pero la visión comenzó a fallarle, de pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar y perdiendo el equilibrio, se desplomó sobre la cama. Quiso tocar su garganta, pero entonces sus manos no le respondieron, no podía moverse. Aquella fue la última vez que estuvo en la misma habitación que su padre.

Ella se desesperó al sentirse mareada y no poder moverse, fue entonces que escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y alguien ponía seguro. Ya no veía nada, pero de pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba en la misma cama.

— Es un placer conocerte, Hinata-chibi. Yo te he observado todo el tiempo, tus primeros pasos, tus primeros días de escuela, siempre estuve pendiente de ti, porque sabía que, al tener una madre tan hermosa, tu ibas a ser una mujer extraordinariamente bella. Y no me equivoqué.

Hinata sintió que una mano acariciaba su pierna, quiso moverse, pero no podía.

— Me temo que lo que tomaste no fue una algo para la cabeza, fue una droga muy interesante que seda tu organismo, aunque te aseguro que vas a sentir todo.

Entonces estiró las piernas de ella y lentamente comenzó a quitar la bata que traía.

— Me pregunto si el joven Uzumaki habrá tomado tu virginidad, porque verás, pagué mucho por ti, aunque la verdad no lo veo como un gasto, sino como una inversión. Hay gente que pagará mucho dinero por ti.

Aquello la descolocó ¿Qué no se iba a casar? Danzo debió sentir su estremecimiento y sonrió.

— Ante la luz pública tu y yo nos vamos a casar, pero tendremos un accidente de avión. Estoy cansado de la vida pública y deseo encargarme personalmente de los negocios sucios que mi empresa lleva a cabo y de los que tu padre se beneficia de vez en cuando. Vas a ser una esclava sexual, te va a coger quien pueda pagar por ti y vivirás en este lugar. Deberías dejar de ser tan ingenua, confiar en tu padre te ha costado caro.

Hinata seguía sin comprenderlo todo, ¿En qué se equivocó? Siempre fue una buena hija, una buena estudiante, se tragó su timidez para siempre sobresalir y ser su orgullo... ¿Acaso todo fue por nacer mujer? ¿Ese fue su error?

— Pero antes de que empiecen a adiestrarte, voy a probar yo primero tu cuerpo.

Y Danzo la violó. Entro de manera salvaje y sin miramientos, la penetró una y otra vez y cuando llegó el climax, se vino dentro.

— Me alegra que seas virgen, no eres la única que se drogó, así que estaremos aquí por algunas horas.

Hinata se sentía morir, no podía ver nada ni siquiera moverse, era como estar muerta pero lo peor de todo era que lo sentía todo, el ardor de los golpes que le había dado su padre, el dolor su himen roto, los rasguños en su piel, la lengua de aquel anciano lamiendo sus pezones. Quería morirse, quería morir, quería morir en cuanto antes.

Y las cosas no fueron mejores después, cuando fue llevada al lugar donde la convertirían en una esclava sumisa, la violaron cientos de veces, por todos los lugares donde pudieron al punto de que se sorprendió así misma ya no sintiendo nada. Ya le daba igual si terminaban dentro de ella o si le lastimaban su recto. Esas personas también la habían esterilizado y habían terminado con su sueño de ser madre. Fue entonces que decidió que moriría antes que ser llevada al primer cliente, ni Danzo ni su padre se iban a beneficiar a costa de ella.

Así que una noche, mientras la transportaban en una camioneta negra, sacó el tenedor que logró robar en alguna de las ocasiones en las que le llevaron de comer y se lo clavó en la garganta al guardaespaldas que viajaba junto a ella y aprovechó para tomar su arma. Nunca en su vida había sujetado una, pero la desesperación la llevó a mover todo lo que había y justo cuando el guardaespaldas que conducía empezaba a bajar la velocidad, le disparó en el hombro, de manera que la camioneta se estrelló contra una casa. Entonces, aun cuando su brazo le dolía tremendamente por el golpe del impacto, logró mover la puerta destrozada y salió corriendo, porque su vida dependía de ello.

Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que los pies le sangraron y la luz del amanecer se asomó. Se sentó junto a un contenedor de basura y pensó qué hacer. No podía ir con Naruto, jamás podría volver a verlo a la cara, además de que seguramente sería el primer lugar donde la buscarían. Sus amigas y casa estaban descartados. Ni siquiera debería ir libremente por la calle, pues podrían encontrarla y ahora si encerrarla con mil candados. Lo mejor sería pasar desapercibida, quedarse en las sombras. Así que antes de que amaneciera por completo, buscó algún lugar donde esconderse mientras era de día.

Su brazo le dolía demasiado, quizás se lo había fracturado, conforme la adrenalina disminuía el dolor aumentaba exponencialmente, pero nunca iría a un hospital, primero se moría antes que ir a un lugar donde la pudieran a atrapar. Sabía de antemano todo el poder que su padre y Danzou tenían.

Caminó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó a un barrio bastante feo y un par de prostitutas se le acercaron.

— Esta es nuestra esquina, zorra. — Le dijeron de manera grosera, supuso que por la ropa tan parecida a la de ellas es que supusieron que era prostituta.

— No trabajo aquí, estoy en búsqueda de un médico — Probablemente se veía terrible porque las mujeres se apiadaron de ella y le señalaron un departamento cercano, donde decían que vivía un doctor que solía darles atención médica a ellas sin preguntas y a cambio de sexo.

No dudó en ir y al llegar el médico le dijo que tenía un esguince, la entablilló y le dio analgésicos. Aquel fue un día importante, pues ella comprendió que realmente podía usar el sexo como moneda de cambio y que mientras pudiera tener la posibilidad de decir no, las cosas no eran tan horribles como cuando estuvo con la gente de Danzo. No diría que disfrutó estar con el médico, pero fue gratificante saber que ella ahora tenía el control de su cuerpo.

— ¿Dices que te echaron de casa? — Preguntó el médico mientras se vestía.

— Sí, busco algún sitio donde quedarme — Respondió ella mientras aceptaba la ropa deportiva que el médico le ofreció.

— Puedes ir a un albergue o pedir ayuda a la policía.

— Deseo mantener un perfil bajo — Respondió ella y el médico comprendió, quizás estaba metida en problemas o algo así.

— La prostitución no es el único modo de ganarse la vida, puedes estudiar o trabajar en otro lado, hasta irte a otro país. Pero si es lo que quieres, podrías vivir con alguna comunidad de vagabundos, o cosas así. Es tu decisión.

Y así fue como Hinata llegó a vivir entre bandoleros y vagabundos, ahorrando y juntando dinero para irse lejos de Japón. Un día, se juraba a sí misma, se iría muy lejos.

Pero actualmente, el frío en su espalda le recordó que necesitaba comprarse ropa más abrigadora. Dejó de intentar dormir y se asomó por una ventana, la luna estaba a lo alto del cielo, por lo que suponía que era media noche. El hombre que estaba dormido en el suelo junto al sofá realmente le recordaba a Hatake-sensei, no habían convivido mucho pero su cabello era único, o eso pensaba ella.

Se arrodilló junto a él y notó que tenía pequeñas cicatrices de quemaduras en sus brazos desnudos y que su piel estaba extrañamente fría...

¿Y si sí era Hatake-sensei? Se sonrojó ante la idea, aquel hombre la vio cuando estaba con los otros dos sujetos, que su amor platónico y una de las personas que más admiraba en el mundo la hubiera visto así... No, era imposible. Miró al hombre dormido y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ella tomaba la iniciativa para acercarse a un hombre.

Fantaseó con que ese hombre inconsciente por los efectos de las drogas era su amor platónico y que en realidad estaban en lugar diferente, una casa normal con comida en el refrigerador. Y que ella era su esposa y que podía besar esos labios bajo la máscara negra que los ocultaban.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Este fic es cortito pero agradezco el apoyo de todos ustedes.

Como dije en el capítulo anterior, voy a hacer una pequeña remembranza de la línea de tiempo de las vivencias de los dos.

Cuando Kakashi tenía 15 años, Hinata nació. Él a los 16 empezó a trabajar y publicar sus textos, así que cuando ella tenía 4-5 años, él ya tenía ese tiempo publicando y escribiendo, así que ella creció leyendo su obra. Mientras ella tenía 15 y él 30, fue que estuvieron en la preparatoria ambos, él como profesor y ella como alumna de primero. Cuando él cumplió 31, fue que iniciaron sus problemas legales a causa de Obito, por ende en la actualidad tiene 35 años. Hinata "murió" poco después de los 18, cuando Kakashi tenía 33 y ya era un vagabundo.

Espero no haberlos confundido más y cualquier comentario o sugerencia, no duden en hacérmela llegar por review o MP.

 _ **Importante:**_

Éste fic es una especie de prueba tanto para mis habilidades como escritora de fics, como para saber si les gustó como quedó la narración en cuento a los detalles y los sentimientos de los personajes, porque estoy pensando que One last thing (Team 8) inicie de manera suave para que de manera gradual vaya complicándose, aumentando con los capítulos la violencia y otros sentimientos negativos.

Pero primero publiqué Lejos de Japón para saber si a mis lectores le interesa leer esto, saber cuánta aceptación tiene o si me estoy pasando y es mejor no entrar a esos oscuros caminos. Ya publiqué los primeros tres capítulos en mi página de Facebook Tamashitsumo, en el álbum titulado One last thing (Team 8) y estoy tratando de avanzar un poco más con mi Beta para poder iniciar a publicar en septiembre y tener varios capítulos listos. Y de paso avanzo también con cautivos :)

 **Agradecimientos infinitos a todos los que han marcado la historia como favorita o los que han activado la alerta de actualización. Tendremos el capítulo final el viernes, no olviden que está en sus manos si esta historia tiene final feliz o triste.**

Dirán "tú eres la autora, tu elige", generalmente tengo trazadas de inicio a fin mis historias, pero parte del reto de éste fic es saber si puedo improvisar el final. La mitad del capítulo final ya está escrito, pero me gustaría que hicieran valer su voz y decir qué desean leer. Se los agradezco infinitamente.

Lunes 07 de agosto del 2017


	3. Finalmente

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Di no al plagio.

 **Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje ofensivo, uso de drogas, prostitución, sexo explícito, violencia y cosas por el estilo.

 **Rating M** , para mayores de edad y no apto para personas sensibles.

* * *

 **.**

 **x**

.

 **Lejos de Japón**

.

 **x**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Finalmente**

 **.**

 _¿Y si sí era Hatake-sensei? Se sonrojó ante la idea, aquel hombre la vio cuando estaba con los otros dos sujetos, que su amor platónico y una de las personas que más admiraba en el mundo la hubiera visto así... No, era imposible. Miró al hombre dormido y acercó sus labios a los suyos._

 _Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ella tomaba la iniciativa para acercarse a un hombre. Fantaseó con que ese hombre inconsciente por los efectos de las drogas era su amor platónico y que en realidad estaban en lugar diferente, una casa normal con comida en el refrigerador. Y que ella era su esposa y que podía besar esos labios bajo la máscara negra que los ocultaban..._

.

Kakashi abrió los ojos, para sorpresa de ella.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó genuinamente interesado. — Ya te dije que no tengo dinero.

— Eso fue gratis. — Respondió ella tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Se sentía extraña por estar nerviosa, generalmente ya no sentía nada cuando estaba cerca de otros hombres.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por cubrirme mientras dormía.

— No era necesario que me besaras.

— ¿Acaso no le gustó?

Él se incorporó y se miraron fijamente.

— Eres una niña, yo solo salgo con mujeres.

— Soy una mujer.

— Lo que veo es una niña jugando a ser mujer.

Ella infló sus cachetes un poco molesta.

— No es como que yo haya elegido esta vida.

Él alzó una ceja.

— Ah, ¿no? Lo que yo vi dice algo diferente.

— Necesito dinero — Ella sonrió y eso sorprendió de sobremanera al peligris.

— ¿Una mujer ambiciosa? No es raro en tu profesión.

Pero en vez de hacerla enojar, ella sonrió aún más.

— Estoy juntando dinero para irme muy lejos de Japón, entonces podré vivir en una casa donde tendré muchos cachorros y podré comprar libros.

— Será caro mantener a tantos perros — Respondió un poco sorprendido, no se había equivocado, esa chica aún conservaba un poco de inocencia.

— Aprenderé algún oficio, sé hablar inglés y soy buenas con las matemáticas, podría dar clases particulares o trabajar como cajera.

— ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? — Preguntó divertido, decidió seguirle el juego.

— No lo sé, lo que esté lejos de Japón será perfecto. Aunque estaría bien si no es un país tropical, mi piel es muy sensible ante el sol.

— En Inglaterra el clima es más bien nublado.

— Pensaba en New York... ¿No quiere venir conmigo? — Ella estiró una mano.

— ¿Invitas a desconocidos a viajar por el mundo?

— Sería bueno tener un amigo, en realidad hace mucho tiempo que estoy sola de un lado a otro.

— Estoy bien aquí. Ve a ganar más dinero y me avisas cuando te marches.

Ahora sí el semblante de ella se entristeció.

— No me gusta hacerlo, cuando empiezan a tocarme desconecto mi mente, por eso luego hacen cosas que no quiero, pero me doy cuenta muy tarde.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? — Preguntó curioso.

— Si, me gusta imaginar cosas como que visitó el mar o que voy a esquiar en los Alpes. Me gusta ver programas de gente que viaja o youtubers que muestran sus países. Ahora estoy intentando aprender alemán.

— Yo también sé un poco. — Se sorprendió Kakashi de haber dicho eso en voz alta. — También sé un poco de francés y latín.

— Usted se parece a mí escritor favorito. — Dijo más para sí misma, pero él la escuchó. Y desvió la mirada.

— Debes tener un pésimo gusto.

— Claro que no, pocos autores logran ese nivel de profundidad en sus escritos, pero no solo eso, Hatake Kakashi es una persona realmente bondadosa, lo admiro mucho. Planeo comprar sus libros de nuevo cuando llegue a mi nuevo hogar.

Aquello irritó al peligris o tal vez las drogas lo hacían más susceptible, quien sabe.

— Ese sujeto es un perdedor, plagió toda su obra.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

— Claro que no, yo sé que es inocente y que de verdad escribió todo. En las pláticas que daba en la escuela se notaba lo mucho que dominaba la narración, yo pienso que ese tal Obito Uchiha es quien plagio a Hatake-sensei, se nota su estilo en toda la obra y por el hecho de que no está terminada y que el final no hace honor a la obra, se nota que lo hizo una persona distinta.

Kakashi no quería escuchar más y se lanzó sobre la chica, tapando su boca con sus manos e inmovilizando el cuerpo de ella con el suyo.

— ¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué mi mejor amigo se robó mi obra maestra? ¿Qué soy más feliz viviendo en esta pocilga y drogándome? — Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, de verdad era él. — ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Una joven brillante casándose con un socio rico de su padre para luego morir en un accidente, en lo personal te veo muy viva, Hinata Hyuuga. — Él no intento ocultar el veneno de sus palabras y ella se entristeció. — Debes sentir repulsión por ver en lo que se ha convertido tu autor favorito, ¿No es así?

Un par de lágrimas surcaron el rostro de ella, pero negó con la cabeza. Kakashi la soltó.

— No sería capaz de juzgar su vida, yo misma estoy lejos de ser lo que alguna vez quise para mí.

Kakashi la miró y su sonrojó lo desarmó. Se quitó de encima suyo, las drogas lo estaban volviendo un poco inestable. Los dos se quedaron sin palabras, cuando de pronto unos pasos anunciaron la llegada de alguien.

— Espantapájaros, oí que llegó una nueva chica y quiero probarla.

Kakashi notó como el brillo de los ojos de ella se apagaba y con voz firme, pero autómata habló.

— ¿Tienes dinero?

Kakashi quiso decirle que no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca.

— Si, acabo de vender un lote de celulares robados y me tocó una buena parte.

Ella se puso de pie. Él quiso tocarla para que no se fuera, quería seguir hablando con ella, convencerla de la basura de ser humano que había sido al dejar sola a Rin en ese bar. Pero la vida era una mierda y ella tenía un sueño por el que se vendía, él en cambio solo quería inyectarse una nueva dosis y no saber más del mundo.

.

.

.

Hinata se quedó a vivir en esa casa y continuó trabajando y siendo solicitada por ser la novedad del momento. Inconscientemente Kakashi fue bajando las dosis de heroína que compraba, y se encontró ahorrando el dinero que le sobraba.

Cuando ella no trabajaba, pasaba el rato en la habitación de él, conversaban o simplemente pensaban en silencio en sus propios asuntos, pero no eran silencios incómodos, sino pacíficos.

Fue así que se fue desarrollando un lazo entre ellos, Kakashi se encargaba de golpear a los sujetos que no le pagaban o que la herían durante el acto y ella se encargaba de preparar un poco de comida decente en ese lugar para los dos.

— Iré por vodka y unos cigarrillos, ¿Quieres algo? — Preguntó él mientras se ponía una vieja chaqueta negra.

Habían pasado medio año con esa rutina, contándose sus vidas y sintiendo que por primera vez alguien los veía por lo que eran y no por lo que su físico mostraba.

— No, gracias, es tarde, así que ten cuidado.

— Te traeré una de esas barras de chocolate que tanto te gustan. — Ella se sonrojó y asintió. Tal vez, estaba empezando a sentir un real amor por ese hombre.

Kakashi caminaba con pereza hacía la tienda de conveniencia cuando de pronto alzó la vista y se encontró frente a frente con Obito Uchiha. Fue tan repentino que se paralizó.

— Vaya sorpresa, Kakashi. — Dijo el pelinegro mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo. Kakashi se debatía internamente sobre si hablar o irse de inmediato de ahí, por lo que no notó el movimiento de la mano de él.

— Nunca me dejaste explicarte lo que sucedió esa noche, por favor, Obito…

— No había mucho que explicar, tú y Rin de divertían a costa mía, aun cuando yo fui quien estuvo con ella todo el tiempo en que tu viajabas y disfrutabas de la vida. Yo fui quien hacía dobles jornadas como cargador de cajas para que ella pudiera estudiar la universidad. Yo la cuidaba cuando enfermaba y le dejaba flores cada mañana. — Hizo una pausa y se acercó a Kakashi — Y solo hizo falta que regresaras para que ella cayera en tus brazos. Te odio Kakashi, quitarte tu prestigio y tu carrera como escritor no terminó con mis ganas de vengarme de ti. — Sacó el arma de su elegante saco. — Llevaba unos meses pensando en ti, pero vine a encontrarte en el aniversario de la muerte de Rin, vaya ironía.

Kakashi no lo había recordado, pero no era momento de regañarse, no cuando un arma de fuego le señalaba. Obito nunca iba a escucharlo ni mucho menos perdonarlo, aunque si decía la verdad, él mismo no se perdonaba por haberlos abandonado cuando Minato y Kushina murieron y mucho menos por dejar a Rin en ese lugar…

 _"Obito va a matarme"_ pensó y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo único que iba a lamentar era el volver a dejar sola a Hinata, con tipos que no sabían ver la luz de sus ojos y que abusaban de ella sin rechistar. _"Perdóname"_ y cerró los ojos en espera del impacto. Pronto escuchó el ruido del la bala al ser disparada pero los segundos pasaban y no sentía dolor. Entonces se encontró con que Obito se disparó a sí mismo en el brazo.

— Te vas a pudrir en la cárcel y ni así te perdonaré por lo que nos hiciste a Rin y a mí.

Su rostro denotaba locura y eso ocasionó que Kakashi se volviera a culpar. Jamás debió regresar a Japón, jamás debió quererlos, jamás debió ser adoptado. Porque él estaba maldito y solo arrastraba a todos a su desdichado destino.

No puso objeción alguna cuando lo arrestaron ni cuando el juez estableció una fianza alta, ni cuando le dictaron 15 años de cárcel por asalto con arma de fuego, 10 por posesión de drogas y tres por participar en apuestas de peleas callejeras.

Estaba en una celda de la comisaría, sin tocar su comida. Mañana en la mañana irían por él para llevarlo a la cárcel que sería su nuevo hogar por el resto de su vida. Pero de pronto un ruido de llaves y tacones lo sacaron de su estado pensativo. Era Hinata.

— Vamos, tenemos 10 minutos para salir.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— El juez dejará apagadas las cámaras de seguridad por diez minutos, vámonos. — Abrió la reja, pero él no se movió ni un poco. — ¿Kakashi?

— Quiero ir a la cárcel, es más seguro para ti mantenerte alejada de mí. Todas las personas que se relacionan conmigo terminan muertas o desquiciadas, no deseo que eso te pase a ti.

Ambos ya conocían la historia del otro, por lo que ella suspiró. Se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomó de las manos.

— Eres el primer hombre que no me trata con desprecio aun sabiendo a lo que me dedico, has sido una persona importante para mí desde que tengo memoria, no puedo dejar que te sigas destruyendo. Ven conmigo. Termina con el control que ese hombre ejerce sobre ti...

— No, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por la muerte de Rin...

Pero ella lo interrumpió.

— ¿No fue suficiente con perder tu trabajo y todo lo que tenías? ¿Hasta tus amadas letras? Kakashi, deja de querer cargar tu solo con todas esas cosas. Rin no amaba a Obito y él lo sabe, te está haciendo sufrir porque sabe que tiene poder sobre ti. Vámonos, por favor. Es hora de emprender nuestro viaje.

Él la miró.

— No quiero ir a Inglaterra.

Ella supuso que era por todo el tiempo que vivió ahí.

— Iremos a dónde nos lleve el primer barco pesquero que salga del puerto de Tokio.

Kakashi lo pensó. ¿Debería por fin dejar ir su pasado? ¿Un hombre como él podría ser feliz al lado de un ángel como ella?

— Vamos, Kakashi. — Le suplicó.

Cuando él la miró, comprendió que aquella chica le estaba intentando salvar, le estaba ofreciendo una tregua. Tal vez, si la sacaba de aquella ciudad en la que ella temía salir a la luz de sol por miedo a que su padre o alguien más la reconociera, tal vez podría redimir un poco sus propios pecados, si se quedaba con ella quizás pudiera encontrar un poco de paz en su alma.

Ella volvió a estirarle la mano, la diferencia fue que ésta vez él si la tomó y salieron por el lugar que el hombre de traje les señaló.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste que te ayudara? — Preguntó mientras llegaban a la casa de los okupa y recogían sus pertenencias.

— Le di todo mi dinero ahorrado. — Dijo ella y Kakashi se detuvo y la miró con molestia.— Le di sexo pero dijo que no era suficiente para liberar a una persona con una condena mayor — Ella le mostró sus muñecas y él notó que tenían marcas rojas de esposas de policía — Aunque debo decir que me dolió un poco su fantasía.

Kakashi no quiso saber los detalles, pero tomó sus manos y depositó un beso en cada mano.

— Prometo compensarte.

— No es necesario… yo... me di cuenta de que no me había ido de Japón antes de conocerte porque me daba miedo irme sola... Creo que la cuestión de juntar mucho dinero fue un mero pretexto para postergarlo. Pero contigo a mi lado, me siento capaz de hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Se miraron con complicidad y marcharon para siempre de la casa okupa, con el dinero de él y las esperanzas de ella.

Llegaron al puerto y consiguieron que un barco pesquero los llevara, iban en dirección a Suiza, trabajaron para los marineros limpiando la cubierta y desmembrando peces, pero por primera vez Hinata estuvo feliz de no tener que quitarse la ropa. Ese era un nuevo comienzo para los dos, en busca de un mejor amanecer lejos de Japón.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ocho años después.**

 **.**

Habían pasado 8 años desde que Hinata Hyuuga había desaparecido de su vida.

En esos momentos Naruto se encontraba en la iglesia esperando a que su futura esposa entrara por esa puerta y se sintió mal por estar pensando en la chica de ojos perlas. Porque Naruto aún la extrañaba, aún recordaba su última llamada y la amarga noticia de su matrimonio arreglado con un viejo amigo de su padre. En cuanto se enteró, él y su abuelo fueron a pedir explicaciones al patriarca de los Hyuuga pero, cuando llegaron a la empresa, se encontraron con la noticia de que el vuelo donde iba ella se había estrellado.

Probablemente ella había muerto envuelta en un halo de tristeza, y las tripas se le revolvían a Naruto solo de pensar en las cosas que ese maldito le podría haber hecho a su hermosa novia de entonces. Suspiró. No necesitaba pensar en esas cosas justamente cuando su abuela Tsunade lo sostenía del brazo en espera de que Sakura llegara escoltada por su padre.

Realmente deseó haber podido estar más tiempo con la peliazul, pero por lo menos ella ahora estaba en un sitio donde no había sufrimiento y donde no volvería a sentirse lastimada por el desprecio de su padre.

La marcha nupcial se dejó escuchar, mientras Sakura se asomaba por la puerta y le sonreía radiante. Sin duda alguna, la amaba, no como a Hinata quien fue su primer amor, pero estaba convencido de que Hinata estaría feliz de que continuara luchando por su sueño de ser periodista y disfrutando de la vida.

.

.

.

Justo en esos momentos otra persona recordaba también a la peliazul.

Hiashi Hyuuga estaba en la cárcel acusado de lavado de dinero, no había mucho que decir de él, más que nunca se arrepintió de lo que hizo con su hija. A sus casi sesenta años solía soñar con ella rogando por un poco de atención que jamás le iba a dar.

Cuando Danzo le informó que escapó, pensó que ella iría con la policía a denunciarlo, así que usó todas sus influencias para encontrarla una vez pusiera un pie dentro de una comisaría. Pero nunca apareció, fue como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, así que se olvidó del tema y continuó con su vida.

Pero hace unos meses la policía consiguió pruebas del lavado de dinero que hacía con las ganancias que la trata de blancas le daba a Danzo, por lo que terminó en la cárcel y con su empresa en la quiebra.

Su sobrino Neji se negó a tomar el mando de una empresa devastada, así que tomó sus cosas y marchó a Estados Unidos a comenzar su propio negocio. Estaba solo y así se iba a quedar por el resto de su vida, pero no se arrepentía de su opinión, todo había sido culpa de Hinata por nacer mujer.

.

.

.

En un pequeño pueblo al norte de Alemania, donde una colonia de migrantes japoneses se habían instalado hace algunas décadas, vivía una pareja extraña. Un hombre de cabello gris despeinado y que usaba mascara negra para cubrir su cara, y una mujer pequeña de cabello azul, cuyos ojos de color perla la hacían objeto de halagos y admiración por parte de los niños del lugar.

Habían llegado hace poco más de cinco años a esa parte del mundo tan fría. Si le preguntaban a los vecinos, ellos te dirían que un día llegaron con solo una maleta entre los dos y que compraron la casa más antigua y desarreglada del pueblo. Nadie creía que fueran a durar mucho. Nadie sabía si se trataba de una pareja o si de padre e hija. Tampoco eran muy parlanchines, ella se limitaba a hacer las comprar y ser amable, él era huraño pero respondía a los saludos ocasionales.

Lo que sí sabían los vecinos es que todas las mañanas, desde el amanecer se escuchaban los martillazos y sonidos de que estaban arreglando la casa con sus manos. Si pasabas al medio día podía oír la cantarina risa de ella acompañada de tintineos de vasos con limonada y algún aperitivo. A los niños les gustaba contar que la extraña pareja se dedicaba a rescatar a todos los perros abandonados del pueblo, que ella les ponía nombre y un lindo collar.

Pero eran raros, porque a pesar de que había electricidad en el pueblo, ellos no tenían focos; tenían aire acondicionado, nevera y hasta horno de microondas, pero en las noches era posible ver sus sombras alumbradas por la luz de las velas.

Y ahora, cinco años después de su llegada, ella compró un pequeño local en el centro de la aldea donde vende libros.

Eran amables, así que el pueblo solo los dejó ser.

.

— Creo que es una bella novela. — Hinata le devolvió las hojas al peliplateado. — Sería maravilloso que las personas pudieran leerlo.

Él se removió incómodo.

— Aún no me animo a llamar a algún editor. — Aceptó moviendo compulsivamente su pierna, era un tick que le había quedado de su época de drogadicción.

— Podrías usar un seudónimo.

— Tu misma lo has dicho, mi forma de escribir es uniforme y muy reconocible, creo que no es tiempo aún.

Ella se encogió de hombros, algo que había aprendido en sus años de convivencia era que Kakashi era muy obstinado y muy pocas veces ella podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Al final de cuentas, ¿Qué eran? ¿Qué era ella de él? ¿Amigos? tal vez, ¿Amantes? no, algo más; ¿Esposos? no tanto. Lo que era seguro es que eran dos personas que probaron por mucho tiempo las bajezas que el mundo tiene reservadas para los desafortunados que lo pierden todo, hasta la fe.

— ¿Cómo vas tu con la librería?

— Bien, creo que la gente prefiere los anuarios deportivos y los cuentos... — Miró una vela que estaba a punto de apagarse. — Estaba pensando en leerles un poco a los niños los fines de semana.

— Si eso te hará feliz, te ayudaré con los perros para que te alcance el tiempo.

Ella asintió radiante. Kakashi aún podía recordar como hace siete años cuando estaban en Francia, que Hinata quiso asistir a un centro de control natal para saber si era posible revertir su esterilidad. Después de interminables estudios y pruebas, la respuesta fue no y aquello la deprimió por un tiempo, así que él era consciente de que Hinata tenía mucho amor que dar a quien pudiera, por lo que la apoyaba si quería trabajar con los niños o en la librería o hacer cualquier cosa. Ella era joven y hermosa, ella estaba en la flor de su juventud y él solo era un viejo cascarón de lo que alguna vez fue.

¿Por qué ella se quedaba con él? ¿Por qué regresaba cada tarde y le preguntaba por su día? Si un día ella le decía que había encontrado a otro hombre y que se quería ir, no la detendría. Pero no, ocho años después de escapar lejos de Japón, ella seguía cada mañana abriendo las cortinas, cuidando de las velas en las noches y animándolo a seguir escribiendo. Por lo que esa nueva novela que tenía en sus manos era más de ella que de él, así de simple.

— ¿Eres feliz conmigo, Hinata? — Preguntó de imprevisto, ella volvió a sonreír y asintió.

— Soy muy feliz, tengo más de lo que podría pedir.

— Si quisieras salir al mundo no te detendría, lo sabes ¿no?

— Lo sé, pero amo a Kakashi-san, así que me quedaré aquí, ¿Está bien?

Kakashi sonrió, era cierto, él también la amaba.

— Está bien, Hinata-chan.

— Vamos a dormir, mañana hay que impermeabilizar el techo y necesitamos adelantarnos a la lluvia. — Le dijo ella mientras lo sujetaba del brazo e iba apagando las velas conforme avanzaban hacía su habitación.

Cuando la última vela se apagó, él la abrazó por la espalda y le dijo con voz ronca.

— Te amo, pequeña. Gracias por sacarme de ahí.

Y besó su cuello, con delicadeza, como si ella estuviera hecha de cristal.

— Gracias a ti por creer en mí, te amo Kakashi-san...

Y se entregaron a la ternura de no querer separarse nunca y seguir disfrutando de una vida simple, juntos.

.

.

.

 **~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Manejé temas completamente nuevos para mi y llevé el lemon a una dimensión desconocida, pero ya no quise poner lemon hardcore en éste capítulo. (Toda mi inspiración de lemon pasional se quedó en el capítulo final de **Heridas** , así que si quieren pásense por allá XD).

Hubo final feliz gracias a sus votos, si ganaba el final triste pensaba hacer algo tipo Romeo y Julieta (ando muy cliché últimamente jajaja) y los dos muertos de una sobredosis o algo así. Pero bueno, creo que estuvo mejor este final, aunque no sé, acepto críticas y comentarios.

Fue un fic muy corto, pero no quise quedarme con las ganas de escribir esto, el final me costó un poquito de trabajo pero espero que les guste. Hoy les agradezco sus palabras de aliento y ya no me siento tan tímida respecto a explorar estos temas, creo que podré explorar estos sentimientos negativos en One last thing.

 **Agradecimientos infinitos a todos los que han dejado un review, siguen el fic o lo han marcado como favorito. Contestaré por mensaje privado y bueno, les agradezco haber llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Ya saben, me pueden encontrar en Facebook como Tamashitsumo.**

 **¡Saludos!**

Sábado 30 de diciembre del 2017


End file.
